O caso do inimigo do passado
by LadyRivers
Summary: DRAGON BALL NÃO ME PERTENCE. Tudo parece estar bem na Corporação Cápsula após a derrota de Cell, contudo, um chamado de SOS e o surgimento de uma ameaça poderão complicar as coisas e levar Vegeta a tomar uma decisão. Ele prefere a nova vida ou estaria disposto a ser novamente um temível pirata espacial?


**O CASO DO INIMIGO DO PASSADO**

**SINOPSE**

_DRAGON BALL NÃO ME PERTENCE._

_Tudo parece estar bem na Corporação Cápsula após a derrota de Cell, contudo, um chamado de SOS e o surgimento de uma ameaça poderão complicar as coisas e levar Vegeta a tomar uma decisão. Ele prefere a nova vida ou estaria disposto a ser novamente um temível pirata espacial?_

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Era sábado e Bulma aproveitava a manhã na piscina da Corporação Cápsula junto com Trunks e seus pais. E enquanto a jovem herdeira bronzeava-se à beira da piscina vestindo um minúsculo biquíni azul turquesa, seus pais brincavam com Trunks na pequena piscina de plástico ao lado da piscina olímpica da Cápsula Corp.

A manhã estava morna, calma e perfeita e tudo que Bulma queria era relaxar e descansar de uma semana puxada de trabalho, pois recentemente a herdeira começara a assumir parte das funções de seu pai na Corporação e isso estava deixando a jovem mais bastante cansada estressada.

E por estar cansada e estressada foi que Bulma não recebeu de bom grado o telefone trazido por uma das empregadas.

– Srta. Bulma, é da empresa. - a jovem mulher falou entregando o telefone sem fio para Bulma.

– É sábado, Nadesna. Diga que não posso atender. - Bulma respondeu cansada, olhando para a empregada por trás dos óculos escuros.

– Mas senhorita, eles insistiram muito. Dizem que é urgente. Muito urgente. - a empregada insistiu receosa.

– Urgente? - Bulma indagou pegando o telefone de forma rápida. - O que será que andaram aprontando agora? – resmungou para si mesma. - Alô? É Bulma Briefs. - falou impaciente ao pegar o telefone.

– Srta. Bulma! Que bom que atendeu! - uma voz masculina aliviada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

– O que aconteceu Tai? Já disse que não me ligassem aos sábados...

– Srta., eu só liguei por que a senhorita me pediu que ligasse todas as vezes que encontrássemos algo suspeito e o pessoal da engenharia espacial encontrou algo realmente suspeito agora a pouco.

– E o que é, Tai? - Bulma indagou com o coração um pouco descompassado.

– É uma ligação que estão insistentemente tentando conectar com a sua casa, srta. Bulma.

– E o que tem demais em tentarem uma ligação para minha casa?

– É que a ligação é muito especial. - Tai disse muito sério. – pois ela não é desse planeta.

Bulma demorou menos de dez minutos para correr da piscina de sua casa até o prédio da área aeroespacial da Cápsula Corp. Esse era um dos privilégios de se morar dentro da sede de sua empresa, os Briefs sempre podiam saber de tudo a qualquer hora.

Logo que assumira um cargo de chefia na empresa de seu pai, a cientista havia montado junto sua equipe de engenharia aeroespacial um sistema de vigilância do espaço interespacial que circundava a Terra, de forma que qualquer coisa estranha que rondasse nossa atmosfera seria captado por ela. Era uma forma de se prevenir contra outros "Freezas" que quisessem atacar a Terra, pois agora que não tinha mais Goku, Bulma queria se sentir preparada.

E aquele fora o primeiro sinal que ela recebera desde que montara aquele sistema, e imediatamente, o medo de que algum pirata espacial estivesse visando a Terra a assaltou. Ela estava tão assustada que adentrou ao salão aeroespacial ainda usando seu minúsculo biquíni turquesa, deixando todos no local meio aparvalhados.

– Então, rapazes, o que encontraram? - a cientista perguntou sem ligar para a cara de espanto dos presentes ao vê-la chegar com tão pouca roupa. - O que temos aqui? - indagou já olhando o grande monitor.

– Estão tentando estabelecer contato. - Tai, um jovem de grandes óculos de armação falou. - Mas não aceitamos o contato ainda, é algo incrível, srta. Bulma! Isso é a prova definitiva de que existe vida fora da Terra!

– Sim, sim... - Bulma disse sem dar atenção ao entusiasmo do rapaz, já concentrada tentando fazer a ligação com quem mandava o sinal, estava preocupada que pudessem ser os namekuseijins. - Agora saiam e deixem que eu resolvo isso sozinha.

– Mas srta...

– Por favor, Tai. Estão dispensados, você e sua equipe. - Bulma ordenou enquanto digitava furiosamente. - Tirem o sábado de folga. Já!

Sem poder fazer mais nada, o grupo de cientistas e técnicos da unidade foram saindo aos pouco muito curiosos enquanto Bulma continuava a digitar comandos no computador, e foi só após o salão ficar totalmente vazio que ela finalmente concedeu estabelecer contato com a chamada espacial.

E quando isso aconteceu, uma figura humanóide de pele amarelada e cabelo vermelho moicano apareceu na tela. Era uma figura masculina que vestia algum tipo de armadura cor de cobre e que pareceu muito sério ao ver a mulher de grandes olhos azuis olhando-o.

– Preciso falar com Vegeta. - O ser extraterrestre falou seriamente ao vê-la. - Essa é a casa dele?

– É sim, - Bulma respondeu meio embasbacada. - Mas ele não está nesse lugar agora.

– Você é uma escrava dele? - o ser perguntou observando indiscretamente o busto do biquíni de Bulma.

– Nã... Não... - Bulma respondeu meio confusa. - Eu sou... - pensou um pouco, o que ela era mesmo? - Eu sou a mulher dele. - ela disse por fim.

– Vegeta tem uma mulher? que estranho... - o extraterrestre comentou para si próprio.

– O que há de estranho nisso? - Bulma indagou meio sem entender e com uma pontada de irritação.

– Nada, nada... - o outro desconversou. - Preciso que dê um recado a ele. Receba essa mensagem...

Bulma viu a pequena impressora ao lado do painel de comando imprimir uma folha de papel. Ela pegou a folha e nela havia escrito apenas uma palavra: Redrum.

– Redrum...– Bulma leu a palavra sem entender. - O que é Redrum? - ela indagou para o ser.

– Vegeta irá entender. - O ser disse simplesmente. - As coordenadas para meu planeta estão sendo enviadas para seu sistema. Avise-o logo!

– Mas... - Bulma ia pedir explicações ao extraterrestre, mas era tarde demais.

A tela ficara escura.

– VEGETA! VEGETA! ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA!

Bulma já gritava a cerca de cinco minutos em frente à porta da sala de gravidade. A cientista havia corrido para lá assim que terminara a comunicação com o estranho ser extraterrestre e estava muito curiosa e muito preocupada com o que seria aquela mensagem para Vegeta.

– ABRA ESSA PORTA SEU LUNÁTICO OU EU...

– QUE FOI, MULHER? - Vegeta abriu a porta de supetão. - QUE ESCÂNDALO TODO É ESSE? NÃO SE PODE TREINAR MAIS EM PAZ NESSA CA...

O sayajin parou de falar ao ver a situação em que Bulma se encontrava.

Vestindo ainda o minúsculo biquíni turquesa e a sandália plataforma e meio afogueada pela corrida até ali, Bulma estava de um jeito que mexeu com as fantasias do sayajin.

– O que quer?– ele disse mais calmo olhando-o de canto de olho.

Bulma entendeu a repentina calma do companheiro e bufou ao perceber o que ele estaria pensando que ela queria ali.

– Isso aqui! - ela disse irritada entregando o papel para Vegeta.

O príncipe dos sayajins pegou o papel sem entender, mas seu semblante tornou-se imediatamente grave e preocupado ao ver o que o bilhete tinha escrito. Bulma também ficou apreensiva ao ver o semblante de Vegeta mudar.

– Quem lhe entregou esse papel? - Vegeta indagou sem retirar os olhos da folha onde estava escrito "Redrum".

– Um ser humanóide de pele amarelada e cabelo moicano vermelho, ele se comunicou com a base de engenharia aeroespacial e mandou lhe entregar isso. – Bulma explicou rápido.

– Ele deixou coordenadas? - Vegeta indagou muito sério.

– Deixou, mas...

– Prepare uma nave para mim. Tenho que ir. - Vegeta interrompeu passando por Bulma sem olhá-la.

– V-você vai embora, Vegeta? - Bulma perguntou um tanto magoada, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

– Prepare imediatamente. - ele disse ainda mais sério, caminhando para a casa sem olhá-la e pelo tom de voz do companheiro de tantos anos, Bulma soube que era algo realmente importante.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo e sem outra escolha, Bulma preparou uma nave do mesmo modelo da que Goku fora pra Namek e que ela construíra para eventuais necessidades e estacionou-a no jardim da Corporação Cápsula. Vegeta havia desaparecido dentro da casa e Bulma encontrava-se aflita sem saber o que acontecia. A sensação de que era o fim entre ela e o príncipe dos sayajins e de que ele estaria partindo pra sempre a tomou por completo. Ela resolvera fazer o que ele dissera e dar-lhe a nave que ele estava precisando, se Vegeta ia abandoná-la, ela não iria colocar empecilho, seu orgulho era maior que isso.

– O que está acontecendo querida, Vegetinha vai viajar? - a Sra. Briefs perguntou ao se aproximar da nave no jardim, a jovem senhora trazia Trunks nos braços e estava acompanhada do marido.

– Acho que sim, mamãe. - Bulma respondeu sem emoção, olhando pensativa para a nave.

– Está tudo pronto?

A voz de Vegeta fez todos virarem-se para olhá-lo.

Ao ver o companheiro, imediatamente Bulma teve um terrível deja-vú. Isso por que o sayajin estava vestido com a armadura que usara quando pertencera ao exército de Freeza e que havia sido restaurada por Bulma, até o velho scouter que Bulma também consertara estava ali também.

O coração da mulher apertou ao ver o companheiro vestido daquela maneira.

– Você já vai? - Bulma indagou com a voz um tanto falha.

– Mas é claro, mulher. Está na hora. - ele disse sério passando por ela e subindo a rampa da nave.

Bulma sentiu o coração estraçalhar ao ver o sayajin passar por ela e entrar na nave sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, nem para o filho. Ela baixara um pouco a cabeça e tentava esconder as lágrimas.

– Vamos logo, mulher, já está passando da hora! - Vegeta voltou até a rampa e disse irritado. - Não vou te esperar o dia todo.

– E- eu vou também? - Bulma perguntou tremendamente surpresa.

– Claro. - Vegeta respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - ou você pensa que eu vou

pilotar essa nave sozinho, eu não tenho as coordenadas. Pode trazer o moleque, se quiser... - Vegeta disse olhando Trunks no braço da avó. - Ele pode não querer ficar longe de você por muitos dias, esse pirralho é muito temperamental...

– Nós... Nós já estamos indo, Vegeta. - Bulma disse emocionada pegando Trunks dos braços da mãe junto com uma pequena bolsa com coisas do bebê e subindo a rampa da nave em seguida.

Ao entrar no transporte espacial ela seguiu Vegeta até a cabine de comando e chegando lá colocou Trunks em uma das poltronas, amarrando firmemente os cintos de segurança em torno da criança de um ano. Vegeta já estava confortavelmente sentado em uma das poltronas.

– Pode dar partida quando quiser... – o sayajin disse sem olhar para a Bulma.

A cientista já havia programado a nave com as coordenadas dadas pelo extraterrestre e sentou-se em sua própria poltrona. Com um estremecimento, ela ligou as turbinas e em pouco tempo decolou.

Aos poucos os vultos do Sr. e Sra. Briefs acenando desapareceram lá embaixo.

Bulma havia colocado a nave em piloto automático. Ela descobrira que as coordenadas dadas pelo extraterrestre remetiam a um planeta chamado Onion e que estariam lá dentro de um dia, pois o mesmo ficava em um sistema na mesma galáxia em que estavam. Ela estranhara saber que Vegeta conhecia alguém de um planeta tão próximo da Terra, mas não fez perguntas que o sayajin não quisesse responder. Vegeta estava calado desde que entraram na nave e ela não quis começar uma discussão. E ela sabia que aquilo que estava acontecendo tinha relação ao passado do sayajin e o passado de Vegeta era uma enigmática e obscura incógnita, era um assunto que o sayajin não tocava e que não a deixava tocar, isso nunca antes havia incomodado a cientista, até aquele dia.

Quando seu relógio marcou 23:00 no horário da Terra, Bulma já tinha alimentado Trunks e colocado-lhe para dormir em um dos quartos da nave que ficava logo ao lado do quarto que preparara para ela e Vegeta. Uma babá eletrônica velava o som do menino.

Depois disso, Bulma tomou um longo banho quente. Aquele dia realmente não tinha sido o sábado pacato e relaxante que ela queria.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Vegeta a aguardava de pé próximo a porta do quarto, a olhava de forma enigmática.

– Pergunte... - ele disse aproximando-se dela a passos lentos.

– O quê, Vegeta? - Bulma indagou tentando demonstrar que não estava entendendo.

– Mulher, sei que está louca pra perguntar quem é o ser que me chamou. - Vegeta afirmou com firmeza agora chegando bem próximo dela. - Sei que acha que isso tem haver com meu passado, e tem razão.

– C-como? - ela perguntou meio sobressaltada com o olhar estranho de Vegeta. Vestido naquele uniforme das tropas de Freeza, o pai de seu filho lhe dava um pouco de medo.

– Sei que está curiosa com meu passado. - ele disse passando a ponta do dedo no rosto da mulher. - Sempre esteve. Sei que deve passar horas se perguntando sobre todos os horrores que eu cometi quando trabalhava pra Freeza...

– Ve- Vegeta... Eu não...

– Eu fiz muita coisa de errado, mulher. - ele a interrompeu. - Eu matei mais seres do que eu possa contar... Eu purguei planetas... Eu destruí... Eu mutilei... Eu usei mulheres antes de matá-las... E eu não sentia nenhum remorso por isso.

Bulma engoliu em seco. Um arrepio frio percorreu sua espinha quando a mão enluvada do guerreiro percorreu suas costas.

– Mas, eu não me orgulho disso... - o sayajin confessou de forma quase inaudível ao ouvido da mulher no mesmo instante em que a trazia mais pra perto e começava a beijá-la sofregamente.

Então, com uma das mãos, Vegeta fez cair a toalha que cobria o corpo de Bulma para tomá-la nos braços e levá-la até a cama. Bulma ficou mais relaxaada e observou o próprio sayajin despir-se aos poucos.

– Não gosto dessa armadura... - ela confessou quando Vegeta já tirava o collant que ficava sob a armadura. - Ela faz você parecer alguém que não é mais...

– Tem certeza que não sou mais essa pessoa? - ele perguntou estreitando os olhos, já despido, tinha a boca muito próxima da boca da cientista.

– Tenho. - Bulma respondeu com um estremecimento.

Vegeta não confirmou nem negou a opinião da mulher. Ele apenas afastou-lhe as pernas e pegou o próprio membro encaixando-se dentro do corpo da cientista. Quando estava muito excitado, o príncipe não dava se importava com preliminares, mas isso não desagradava Bulma, ver o desejo nos olhos dele a deixava tão excitada quanto o parceiro e vê-lo entregando aquela parte do passado para ela, fez a cientista sentir que mais uma pequena e frágil conexão estava se fazendo entre eles.

O sayajin estocou-a forma rápida e frenética. Ele segurou os braços de Bulma contra a cama deixando-a completamente imobilizada enquanto seus beijos desciam do colo para os mamilos rijos. Ele a escutou gemer como ele gostava, uma sutil diferença entre ela e as mulheres que ele tivera no passado, isso por que o gemido da cientista era de prazer e aquilo só lhe estimulava cada vez mais, fazendo-o chegar ao êxtase na mesma proporção em que mulher também gritava. Fazendo-o derramar-se dentro dela e querendo ficar ali pra sempre.

Respirando sofregamente, o casal separou-se sobre o leito e Bulma puxou um lençol para cobrir-lhe o corpo, Vegeta permaneceu exposto e olhando para o teto da nave.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Redrum é o equivalente a palavra dívida na língua dos onianos. - Vegeta disse enquanto olhava para o teto, surpreendendo Bulma. - Estou indo pagar uma dívida do passado. - Ele explicou.

– E você já esteve nesse planeta? - Bulma perguntou curiosa virando de lado para olhar o parceiro, surpresa com a confissão dele. - É tão perto da Terra... Achei que você tinha vindo a essa galáxia somente quando veio atrás de Goku...

– Foi isso mesmo. - Vegeta afirmou ainda sem olhar Bulma. - Eu encontrei os onianos muito longe dessa galáxia: Estávamos purgando um planeta, Nappa e eu. Alguns piratas espaciais que eram rivais de Freeza queriam purgar o planeta também e nos encurralaram graças a burrice de Nappa. Então, os malditos onianos salvaram nosso pescoço por que queriam comprar o planeta purgado. Mas o maldito general deles, fez questão de jogar na minha cara que tínhamos uma dívida de honra e agora ele quer cobrá-la.

– E o que acha que ele quer? - Bulma perguntou agora meio temerosa. - Você vai mesmo cumprir?

– A palavra de um príncipe é sagrada. - Vegeta disse sério. - Vou cumpri-la seja lá o que quiserem, mas não faço ideia do que ele quer.

– Estou com medo, Vegeta... - Bulma disse chegando mais perto do guerreiro e aconchegando-se em seu peito, Vegeta não se opôs a isso.

– Não tenha medo, mulher. Você está com um super sayajin. - o guerreiro respondeu fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo da mulher recostado junto ao dele.

Vegeta adormeceu tranquilamente em seguida, já Bulma ficou muito tempo acordada imaginando o que aquele extraterrestre poderia querer de sua família.

Eles estavam próximos de pousar. Onion era um planeta verde, muito semelhante com a Terra, mas sem tantos oceanos. O local marcado pelo extraterrestre era um vale escondido entre uma cordilheira de montanhas e Bulma teve que ter muito cuidado ao pousar em um lugar tão íngreme. Ela achou estranho terem escolhido um lugar tão inóspito como ponto de encontro, mas fez o que Vegeta mandou e em pouco tempo estavam em terra firme. Ao menos os parâmetros de sua nave mostraram que a gravidade era compatível com seus corpos e que a atmosfera de Onion era respirável.

Quando a rampa da nave encostou no chão levantando poeira, Vegeta saiu acompanhado por Bulma que segurava um empolgado Trunks. Eles logo viram lá embaixo o extraterrestre que mandara a mensagem, estava acompanhado por cerca de mais seis soldados.

– Vegeta... - o extraterrestre disse encarando o sayajin. - Não mudou nada...

– Nem você, Athep. - Vegeta respondeu ficando frente a frente com o outro ser que era bem mais alto que ele.

– Então é verdade que tem uma companheira? - Athep disse olhando Bulma que estava atrás de Vegeta e observando Trunks que tinha o olhar exatamente igual ao de Vegeta. - Achei que você era incapaz de ter alguma conexão emocional com alguém...

– Isso não vem ao caso, Athep. - Vegeta o cortou com irritação, estava um pouco constrangido. - Diga-me logo o que quer de mim...

– Razberry* está aqui.

– Mas como? - Vegeta indagou surpreso ao lembrar-se do ex-companheiro no exército de Freeza. - Esse verme morreu quando Namek explodiu!

– De algum modo ele voltou a viver e largou o exército de Freeza antes de todos serem destruídos na Terra. - Athep explicou. - Ele agora é um pirata espacial independente, tem seu próprio exército de capangas e acabou tomando nosso planeta. Ele matou nosso líder e agora vive no castelo dele... Razberry escravizou nosso povo, ele e seus capangas estão acabando com nosso planeta. Eles tomaram nossas armas e dizimaram nosso exército. Fomos os únicos que sobramos, por isso, quando soubemos por nossos agentes que você estava vivendo na Terra, resolvi que precisava cobrar o favor.

– Então você quer que eu destrua Razberry. - Vegeta disse e riu de lado como se lhe pedissem algo extremamente fácil. - Considere feito.

Athep acenou a cabeça em satisfação.

– Quer que nós o acompanhemos ao castelo para atacá-lo? - Athep perguntou. - Podemos também arranjar um local seguro para a mulher e a criança ficarem.

– Não é preciso que me ajudem, posso com esse verme sozinho. - Vegeta disse orgulhosos já virando as costas para entrar na nave. - Quanto à mulher e o menino, não confio em mais ninguém pra cuidar deles. E eles o enlouqueceriam se ficassem aqui, vá por mim.

Bulma quis protestar pelas palavras de Vegeta, mas não teve tempo, pois teve quase que correr para acompanhá-lo Vegeta até a nave.

– Localize esse castelo, mulher. - Vegeta disse quando entraram na sala de comando. - Quero fazer uma visitinha de cortesia.

– Você acha mesmo que é seguro que eu vá com Trunks? - Bulma perguntou enquanto dava partida na nave. Vegeta olhou para o pequeno menino preso com o cinto em outra poltrona da nave, Trunks lhe olhava sério, como se ele mesmo entendesse a gravidade da situação.

– Não se preocupe, mulher, eu já não te disse? Você está com o príncipe dos sayajins! - Vegeta disse orgulhoso e Bulma deu a discussão por encerrada. Ela sentia-se segura com Vegeta.

Pousaram em frente ao castelo real de Onion. O aspecto abandonado da construção de pedra e os pequenos pontos que se aproximavam ao redor da nave mostraram que estavam diante de uma construção sitiada.

– Quero que venham comigo. - Vegeta falou para Bulma ao preparar-se para sair da nave.

– Não seria melhor que Trunks e eu ficássemos aqui? - Bulma perguntou indecisa ao ver os guardas que agora cercavam a nave.

– Vocês não estarão seguros nessa nave sem mim. - Vegeta respondeu já saindo. Bulma pegou Trunks e acompanhou o sayajin.

Pouco depois eles já desciam a rampa da nave, Vegeta sequer olhava os guardas que o esperavam ao final da rampa e Bulma olhava para todos com muita apreensão.

Quando Vegeta chegou ao final da rampa, encarou o ser que parecia ser o chefe do bando. Era roxo, tinha focinho e usava uma armadura parecida com a do exército de Freeza, contudo seu uniforme era avermelhado.

– Razberry está aí? - Vegeta perguntou com superioridade.

– Está. - o pirata respondeu desconfiado. - Quem é você?

– Um velho amigo... - Vegeta disse perigosamente e antes que qualquer um ali percebesse, até mesmo Bulma, Vegeta golpeou o soldado a sua frente atravessando-o e em seguida, mais rápido que qualquer um ali, ele lançou golpes de energia contra cada um dos soldados, destruindo-os tão rapidamente que sequer conseguiram reagir. Bulma correra de volta para a nave e ficara escondida segurando um agitado Trunks que queria soltar-se de seus braços, provavelmente louco para entrar na luta lá embaixo.

Alguns instantes depois os barulhos de explosão pararam.

– Pode sair, mulher! - a voz de Vegeta tinha um tom zombeteiro e quando Bulma desceu a rampa da nave novamente viu o chão envolta coalhado de corpos. Vegeta lhe olhava com deboche. - Eu não disse que deveria confiar em mim?

Eles seguiram pela entrada do castelo, Vegeta pisando duro e Bulma saltando pelos corpos dos soldados desfalecidos. Vegeta arrebentou a porta da frente do castelo de forma silenciosa e foi atacando todos os capangas de Razberry que encontrava por ali. Guiado pelo ki de Razberry, pouco tempo depois de entrarem no castelo, Vegeta achou a sala do trono. Essa ele não destruiu, apenas girou a maçaneta e entrou imponentemente.

Razberry estava sozinho e escondido sobre um grande trono de ouro, seu semblante de pavor acentuou-se imensamente quando viu Vegeta entrar pelo salão.

– Olá, Razberry... Há quanto tempo? - Vegeta proferiu o cumprimento de forma tão psicótica que até Bulma sentiu um arrepio e teve que lembrar-se que o sayajin a sua frente era o seu companheiro, elas às vezes esquecia-se de como Vegeta podia ser assustador.

– Ah, olá Ve-Vegeta... - Razberry disse saindo de debaixo do trono e andando até o príncipe sayajin, o alienígena tremia. - Eu senti um poder imenso, mas não sabia que era você... Da última vez que nos vimos, você não tinha tanto poder...

– Eu fiquei muito mais poderoso desde a última vez que nos vimos.

– Vejo que trouxe companhia... - Razberry disse ao olhar curiosamente a mulher que segurava uma criança atrás de Vegeta. Logo ele a reconheceu. - Ei, você não é aquela piranha que nos enganou em Namek? - Razberry disse tomado de irritação ao reconhecer Bulma e andando até ela na tentativa de pegá-la.

– Não toque na mulher. - Vegeta ordenou segurando Razberry pela mão que ele levantara para tocar em Bulma.

– Ela é sua escrava, Vegeta? - Razberry falou estranhando a possessividade do sayajin. - Bem que eu soube que você estava muito bem em um planeta chamado Terra. Imagino que você dominou o planeta e que agora está cercado por belas escravas como essa, assim como você fazia antigamente... Mas, quem é essa coisinha? - ele disse apontando para Trunks com a mão livre.

– Eu não sou escrava de Vegeta, seu idiota burro! - Bulma replicou irritada. - E esse bebê é o filho dele!

– Filho?! - Razberry impressionou-se. - Vegeta, você teve um filho!? - o guerreiro constatou quase caindo no riso. - Não achei que fosse viver pra ver isso... Achei que você sempre as matasse para garantir que não procriassem...

– Cale a boca, Razberry! - Vegeta disse ríspido, ficando incomodado com as palavras do alienígena e levantando a mão espalmada contra Razberry. - Vim aqui para acabar com você!

– Não faça isso, Vegeta! - o outro perguntou com terror. - Você não pode! Faço qualquer coisa que quiser para que não me mate! Eu lhe ofereço sociedade! Com os meus contatos e a força que você tem agora nós podemos ser os piratas espaciais mais poderosos do universo! Podemos montar um exército maior que o de Freeza! E você poderá ocupar o trono de príncipe que sempre almejou! O que acha?

Vegeta calou-se por um momento como se ponderasse a proposta de Razberry e Bulma temeu por um instante, imaginando o que o companheiro estava considerando. Razberry quase sorria vitorioso.

Por fim, Vegeta mexeu-se.

– Razberry, eu não quero ser um príncipe de bandidos. Eu sou um príncipe nobre. Sou o príncipe dos sayajins e esse é o único povo que eu quis liderar.

– Você fala de um povo morto... - Razberry ironizou.

– Eles podem estar mortos, mas eu estou vivo e a linhagem sayajin vai viver através de mim. - Vegeta disse olhando de esguelha para o pequeno Trunks que tinha os olhos vidrados no pai. - Não se pode dizer o mesmo de você, considere-se MORTO!

Vegeta então lançou uma pequena esfera de energia contra o peito de Razberry. Pequena, mas forte o suficiente para lançá-lo longe, atravessando a parede do castelo e fazendo-o cair no chão ao longe, totalmente desprovido de ki.

– Acabou? - Bulma indagou quando Vegeta virou-se na direção dela. O sayajin fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e saiu em direção à porta do trono. Bulma seguiu o companheiro e fora do castelo, próximo a nave estacionada eles encontrara Athep ladeado por seus guardas.

– Obrigada, Vegeta. - Athep disse quando o sayajin se aproximou. - Agora nosso povo poderá reconstruir nosso planeta. O que você fez hoje provou que agora é um guerreiro regenerado...

– Não fale asneiras! - Vegeta disse ríspido passando por Athep para entrar na nave. - Eu apenas paguei minha dívida e agora não devo nada a você... - disse já entrando na nave.

– Sr. não se irrite com os modos dele. - Bulma disse para Athep ao passar pelo alienígena. - Ele apenas não sabe se expressar, isso não quer dizer que não sinta...

– A senhorita é uma mulher sábia e poderosa, Lady Bulma. - Athep falou ao pegar a mão da cientista e beijá-la. - É a companheira perfeita para o grande guerreiro que Vegeta é.

– Ah, que é isso... - Bulma disse envergonha, estava muito vermelha com o elogio da alienígena. - Eu sou apenas uma jovem e atraente mãe que também é um gênio...

– E é modesta também... - Athep complementou segurando o riso ao despedir-se da mulher que subiu a rampa toda imponente.

Logo, eles zarparam de Onion para sempre.

Horas mais tarde, Vegeta e Bulma estavam novamente abraçados na cama em seu quarto na nave após terem feito amor mais uma vez.

– Vegeta? - Bulma indagou receosa para o sayaji

n que estava calado olhando o teto como sempre fazia.

– O que é?

– Aquelas coisas que Razberry falou eram verdade? - ela perguntou insegura. - Você... Você vivia cercado de belas escravas? E você realmente matava suas parceiras para que elas não tivessem filhos?

– Elas não eram minhas parceiras. - Vegeta respondeu seriamente. - E eu não as procurava, nem vivia cercado delas, elas apenas estav

am em todo lugar nas naves de Freeza... E elas eram "descartáveis" como Freeza nos ensinou.

– E por que não me matou? - ela perguntou temerosa.

– Deixe de perguntas estúpidas, mulher! - Vegeta disse irritado levantando-se da cama e caminhando em direção ao banheiro. - Eu não tinha por que matar você! Vontade não faltou... - ele disse de costas para ela. - Mas, por diabos, eu não consegui... Eu não quis... - ele quase sussurrou. - Agora trate de se vestir, estamos quase chegando em casa. - ele disse antes de e

ntrar no banheiro e trancar a porta.

Bulma olhou pela escotilha da nave e viu que Vegeta tinha razão. A Terra já podia ser vista como um pequeno pontinho azul no horizonte.

E naquele momento, a mulher de cabelo azul sentiu-se tremendamente bem, não sabia se por Vegeta confessar que não a matou por que não queria, ou se foi por que ele tinha incluído ela e Trunks naquela viagem e os protegido por todo tempo.

O mais certo é que sua alegria era por Vegeta ter-lhe dito que estavam chegando em casa. Pois agora ela sabia que ele a considerava e Trunks como família e que considerava a Terra como seu lar. Isso demonstrava que o laço entre eles finalmente estava feito, e que o passado dele não poderia voltar para assombrá-los, ao menos por enquanto.


End file.
